icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Southern Ontario Junior Hockey League
The Southern Ontario Junior Hockey League is a Junior level ice hockey league sanctioned by the Ontario Hockey Association based out of Southwestern Ontario. :Shamrock Junior D Hockey League 1960 - 1969 :Western Junior D Hockey League 1969 - 1991 ::Northern Junior D Hockey League Merged in 1985 ::Southern Counties Junior D Hockey League Merged in 1988 :Junior Development Hockey League 1991 - 2006 :Southern Ontario Junior Hockey League 2006 to Present History :Please see: List of SOJHL Seasons. The SOJHL was known as the OHA Junior Development Hockey League until the Summer of 2006. The OHAJDL was created from the merging of the Western Junior D Hockey League and the Southern Counties Junior D Hockey League and absorption of the folded Northern Junior D Hockey League. The league carries no official grading like other leagues in the OHA, and acts as the farm system for many local Junior B teams. The league has a long history and is the product of the many downsizings of classifications in the OHA. The winner of the SOJHL's playoffs earns the Ontario Hockey Association Cup, but this may change soon. The skill level of the SOJHL is comparable to the Eastern Ontario Junior C Hockey League. During the summer of 2006, the Yeck Conference applied to break off from the league and start their own Junior C league, but were turned down by the OHA. A talented and entertaining league, the SOJHL has is a long standing tradition of the OHA in the Southwestern Ontario region. The SOJHL downsized extensively for the 2008-09 season, losing Mitchell, West Lorne, and Central Elgin. The league also reformatted into three divisions. The SOJHL will see the Central Elgin franchise return, this time as the Port Stanley Sailors, for the 2009-2010 season. Due to a proposal put forth by the Ontario Hockey Association, the SOJHL may be divided up between the Western Ontario Junior C Hockey League, Great Lakes Junior C Hockey League, and Niagara & District Junior C Hockey League for either the 2009-10 season or the one after. On that note, the North Middlesex Stars won the 2009 SOJHL championship by defeated the Delhi Travellers 4-games-to-3, topping off a 3-games-to-1 deficit comeback with a 7-0 win to clinch what maybe the final SOJHL championship. As of 2012, the SOJHL is in talks with the OHA as to the future of the league. The 2012-13 season will be played at the Junior C level and the league will be folded and divided up into other leagues in the summer of 2013. In the Spring of 2013, Junior C hockey in Ontario had its first major realignment since the creation of the Georgian Mid-Ontario Junior C Hockey League in 1994. The 27 teams between the Niagara & District Junior C Hockey League and the Southern Ontario Junior Hockey League were reshuffled. The SOJHL went from 15 to 9 teams, gaining the Aylmer Spitfires, but losing their reigning champion Ayr Centennials, the Burford Bulldogs, Delhi Travellers, Hagersville Hawks, Norfolk Rebels, Tavistock Braves, and Wellesley Applejacks. That summer the Niagara League would divide in half, forming the Midwestern Junior C Hockey League with its former Western Division. The Teams Southern Ontario Junior C Champions *2016 Dorchester Dolphins *2015 Exeter Hawks *2014 Dorchester Dolphins *2013 Ayr Centennials OHA Cup Champions Captain accepting OHA Cup as 2006-07 Playoff Champion.]] League Title :2012 Thamesford Trojans :2011 Thamesford Trojans :2010 Thamesford Trojans :2009 North Middlesex Stars :2008 Thamesford Trojans :2007 Mitchell Hawks :2006 Lucan Irish :2005 Hagersville Hawks :2004 Exeter Hawks :2003 Thamesford Trojans :2002 Exeter Hawks :2001 Mount Brydges Bulldogs :2000 Port Stanley Lakers :1999 Lucan Irish :1998 Wellesley Applejacks :1997 Mount Brydges Bulldogs :1996 Exeter Hawks :1995 Thamesford Trojans :1994 Mitchell Hawks :1993 Mitchell Hawks :1992 Thamesford Trojans :1991 Thamesford Trojans :1990 Thamesford Trojans :1989 Lambeth Lancers Provincial Title :1988 Lambeth Lancers :1987 Lucan Irish :1986 Seaforth Centenaires :1985 Grand Valley Harvesters :1984 Mount Brydges Bulldogs :1983 Tavistock Braves :1982 Lucan Irish :1981 Belmont Bombers :1980 Belmont Bombers :1979 Lakefield Chiefs :1978 Lakefield Chiefs :1977 Exeter Hawks :1976 Stayner Siskins :1975 Belmont Bombers :1974 Stayner Siskins :1973 Bradford Bulls :1972 Exeter Hawks :1971 Haliburton :1970 Norwich Merchants :1969 Caledonia Corvairs :1968 Mitchell Hawks :1967 Madoc :1966 Bobcaygeon :1965 Clinton :1964 Hensall :1963 Strathroy :1962 Uxbridge :1961 New Hamburg :1960 Warsaw :1959 Warsaw :1958 Chesley :1957 Chesley :1956 Brooklin :1955 Nobleton :1954 Beeton :1953 Fergus :1952 Fergus :1951 Hespeler :1950 South River :1949 Orono :1948 Elora Former Member Teams OHAJDHL :Alvinston Flyers :Langton Thunderbirds :Mitchell Hawks :Seaforth Centenaires :West Lorne Lakers Northern League :Arthur Eagles :Brussels Bulls :Fergus Green Machine :Grand Valley Harvesters :Howick Optimists :Markdale Mohawks :Owen Sound Salvagemen :Southampton Mariners :Walkerton Capitols :Wingham Ironmen Shamrock/Western League :Bothwell Barons :Hanover Hurricanes :Hensall-Zurich Combines :Lambeth Flyers :Ohsweken Golden Eagles :Paris Mounties :Strathroy Falcons :Thedford Browns :Zurich Dominions Southern League :Burford Knights :Caledonia Corvairs :Hagersville Flyers :Norwich Merchants :Simcoe Chargers :Waterford Tri-Cats References External links *OHAJDL Webpage *OHA Webpage Category:Ice hockey leagues Category:Ontario Hockey Association Category:Southern Ontario Junior Hockey League